El mal aprendiz
by Vikokaoru
Summary: No tenía nada que ver con la cercanía familiar, física e intensa de los entrenamientos. Ni con la de sus anteriores parejas de la noche. En ese momento parecían dos extraños perdidos en una ciudad que no conocían, en una situación a la que no se terminaban de amoldar.


Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level5. Pero de verdad de la buena.

Ambientación: post-preselección de la FFI.

* * *

><p>Noche clara, música suave, luces de colores y un montón de aperitivos de bolsa apiñados sobre un par de mesas que se habían colocado pegadas la una a la otra, el resto apiladas junto con sus sillas en un montón disconforme en la esquina de la sala. Una noche para celebrar, para quedarse despiertos hasta las tantas y ser presa de una borracha sensación de felicidad ya que por fin, <em>por fin<em> se habían clasificado para formar parte del Football Frontier International representando a Japón y a toda Asia. No había pomposidad alguna y todos llevaban puesta su ropa más informal porque el uniforme estaba sucio y sudado del día. Toramaru se había ido temprano excusándose porque incluso tal día como ese tenía que volver a casa y las chicas habían causado sensación vistiendo unas bonitas ropas que las hacían ver como una moneda nueva, reluciente, sin aquellos resabidos uniformes y chándales. Rika y Touko también estaban con ellos, con el permiso expreso del entrenador Kudou.

Lo divertido era ver a los chicos bailar con ellas. O intentarlo, al menos.

—Mamoru-kun, ¡me estás pisando! —Era lo que más se oía escapar de los labios de Fuyuka, quien pese a todo sólo se quejaba cuando le hacía daño de verdad.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Endou intentaba coordinar los pies en todo momento pero carecía de la gracia natural de la que Kidou y (sorprendentemente) Kabeyama estaban haciendo gala. Fubuki tenía que permanecer sentado en una silla con la muleta apoyada en la pared pero no daba señales de aburrirse, aunque había comentado así por lo bajo que le hubiera gustado bailar un poco a él también. Midorikawa estaba a su lado haciéndole compañía y comentando lo torpe que parecía ser Hiroto a la hora de agarrar a Aki por la cintura pese a su maestría con los pies. Hiroto no tenía ni idea de dónde poner la mano sin parecer grosero, cosa que a la chica le hacía muchísima gracia. Gouenji, al otro lado de Fubuki, dejaba caer el peso sobre una pierna y daba sorbos a su zumo de naranja (nada de alcohol, que eran unos niños) con el ceño fruncido en un pobre intento de disfrazar la sonrisa que le temblaba en los labios cuando miraba a Endou pifiarla o a Tsunami, que parecía muy confuso al comprender repentinamente el sofocante hecho de que las caderas de Rika estaban mucho más pronunciadas que las de cualquier chico.

—¡Mira que no sabes moverte! —le reprendía Rika, molesta—. Si mi _darling_ estuviera aquí otro gallo cantaría... seguro que baila como un ángel.

—Sé clemente, es la primera vez que bailo un agarrado en mi vida... lo mío es domar el océano, no tu cintura —respondía él con todo el tacto que Dios le había dado.

—¿Pero qué me estás diciendo?

Tachimukai también era bastante torpe, pero torpe de aquella manera tan adorable que hacía que uno le perdonara todo, y Touko no sabía si quejarse cuando perdía el equilibrio por su culpa o consolarlo a él. Kidou era la pareja de Haruna, que estaba encantada de bailar con su hermano mayor y se la veía más feliz que nunca, sobre todo porque parecía ser la única que no estaba sufriendo dolor de tobillos. Tobitaka se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza porque Kazemaru se había inspirado y le había comentado que sería muy divertido probar a ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de una chica y no dejaba de invitarlo a bailar cada vez que él se olvidaba de esconderse. Al final se había ido con Midorikawa y ambos resultaron ser los segundos mejores bailarines de la sala, y desde luego los más animados. Kogure se sentó en la silla que había quedado libre y trató de hacerse invisible al a vez que planeaba alguna trastada con el bote de pimienta girando entre sus dedos.

—Endou, tómatelo como un entrenamiento —dijo Kazemaru al pasar por su lado haciendo que Midorikawa diera vueltas sobre sí mismo y se partiera de risa—. Esquiva los pies, ¿o es que no sabes regatear?

—¿Como un entrenamiento? —Endou se detuvo un instante desconcertado ("_¡Ay! ¡Mamoru-kun!"_) e inmediatamente después se le iluminaron los ojos—. Oh, ¡claro! Fuyuppe... estás intentando ayudarme a mejorar mi habilidad como líbero, ¿verdad?

Tiró de ella sin esperar su respuesta e intentó imitar lo mejor posible a Kazemaru, pero era bastante difícil porque él era muy rápido en sus movimientos. Entonces buscó a Kidou con la mirada para fijarse en su estilo de baile: demasiado tarde, Haruna estaba cansada y él se había retirado a tomar algo y hablar con Gouenji y Fubuki bastante animadamente.

Y él solo no daba pie con bola. Lo cual era irónico.

Fuyuka hacía todo lo que podía, en serio. Empezaba a ser ella la maestra en el arte de esquivar los pisotones de su capitán y trataba de dirigir los pasos de manera todavía más sencilla, llegando al punto en el que media sala los miraba con pena y todo. Estaba claro que el problema no era únicamente la patosidad de Endou sino también su nerviosismo: llevaba en las mejillas un par de cinceladas rosa que no se le ocultaban del todo tras el moreno del verano. Tragaba saliva tan a menudo que probablemente tenía la boca seca.

.

—Lo siento mucho, Fuyuppe —Endou se disculpó juntando las manos sobre su cara desolada, tan formal que hasta dolía—. Me parece que no soy un buen compañero de baile.

—No pasa nada —Ella se masajeaba suavemente el tobillo sentada en la silla y asistida por Aki, que le había traído un poco de hielo—. Sólo está un poco hinchado, seguro que mañana estaré como nueva.

—Siento haberte amargado el baile. —Endou se deshizo un poco, como un helado dejado demasiado tiempo al sol— Ahora ni siquiera podrás bailar con alguien que no sea un negado como yo.

—Qué va, tranquilo. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente baile para un año.

—Y probablemente para dos. —Fudou pasó por detrás de ellos y dejó caer ese ácido comentario mientras salía, probablemente a esconderse de la algarabía en su habitación.

Gouenji rechazaba con toda la cortesía que podía la invitación de Rika ("_Vamos, hombre, que hacemos una pareja fetén_") y Kidou seguía monopolizando a su hermana. Tal parecía por sus caras que llevaban deseando bailar juntos toda su vida, y tampoco era para menos; habían pasado tantos años sin hablarse que ahora poder verse a diario suponía un valioso cambio en su relación fraternal y les gustaba la idea de recuperar el tiempo perdido. La sonrisa de Kidou permanecía pegada con Loctite en su cara al sujetar a Haruna por una mano y por la espalda y guiarla como si hubiera nacido para gobernar países y arrasar en los vals. Representaban una imagen tan alegre, íntima y cálida que Endou se sentía como un intruso al observarlos.

Kazemaru y Midorikawa eran imparables y todos parecían sorprendidos por ello, ya que nadie se había dado cuenta de que entre ellos hubiera una soncronización tan fuerte. Parecían saber exactamente lo que cada uno iba a hacer a continuación e intercambiaban el rol de guía y guiado a velocidades cada vez mayores, como si fuera un juego con el que se estaban divirtiendo a lo grande. Casi daban envidia.

—Los hay que nacen para ello —comentó Aki, mirándolos también con un poco de resquemor—. Endou-kun, ¿no te apetece intentarlo de nuevo? Seguro que con un poco de tiempo podrías ser igual de bueno.

Endou miró a Fuyuka, que estaba dedicada a la labor de aplicarse hielo en el tobillo; no había entendido que lo que Aki le estaba pidiendo era que la invitara a bailar, porque lo suyo no eran las indirectas. Así que se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Me parece que voy a salir a tomar un poco el fresco, que hace mucho calor —informó, despidiéndose con un gesto sin darse cuenta de la expresión de tristeza en la cara de Aki.

Esquivó como pudo a los bailarines y salió de la sala hacia la entrada, encontrándose a solas con el cielo nocturno y un par de farolas encendidas que iluminaban el campo de entrenamiento, ahora vacío. Se sentía extrañamente desanimado, o tal vez algo melancólico. El caso era que su torpeza y la herida que le había hecho a Fuyuka le habían sentado un poco peor de lo que normalmente hubiera sido. Suspiró y se apoyó en la pared exterior, dedicándose a la contemplación de los pequeños puntitos que eran las estrellas y procurando no pensar en nada, actividad en la que a veces destacaba demasiado pero que ese día, en concreto, no parecía ser su fuerte. A esas horas hacía algo de frío y no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que una brisilla ligera le hizo estremecerse.

—Es una noche muy bonita, ¿verdad? —dijo una voz que provenía del pasillo. Kidou cerró tras él la puerta de la entrada y se ajustó la capa que se había quitado mientras bailaba—. Aunque ha refrescado, la luna está llena y hay mucha claridad.

—Tienes razón —concedió Endou, sonriendo ligeramente—. No hay ni una nube.

—En días así uno sólo tiene ganas de jugar un poco al fútbol.

Pero Endou no hizo ver que había entendido su propuesta. En lugar de ello, siguió mirando hacia arriba, perdido en a saber qué cavilaciones, y ya sólo eso era lo suficientemente alarmante. Era la noche de su triunfo y no estaba bien que el capitán del equipo se sintiera así de desanimado mientras todos celebraban y se divertían.

—Oye, Kidou —murmuró lentamente, como si le costara hablar o se lo pensara demasiado—. ¿Tú te diviertes bailando? Se te da muy bien.

Kidou se pensó la pregunta.

—Sí —dijo al cabo de un rato—. La verdad es que bailar en sí me da igual pero me lo paso en grande haciendo cosas con Haruna, ya sabes... hacía tiempo que no nos lo pasábamos tan bien juntos. ¿Dices que se me da bien? Bueno, no es más que práctica y un poco memorizar los pasos.

Incluso ahí fuera a la intemperie, acompañados de los grillos que debían de estar escondidos muy lejos, todavía se escuchaba un poco apagada la música del interior. No era difícil seguir el ritmo.

—Kidou... ¿me enseñas? —Endou tenía la cabeza gacha y el labio inferior aparentemente atrapado entre los dientes.

—¿A bailar? —Se sorprendió—. Pues... sí, claro. ¿Quieres decir aquí, ahora?

—Sí, aquí y ahora. Es que dentro hace calor y hay mucha gente y tropiezo con todo el mundo.

Parecía extrañamente turbado por algo. Oh, claro: le daba demasiada vergüenza entrar allí y volver a hacer un espectáculo tan lamentable, supo Kidou de inmediato, y algo dentro de él tembló ligeramente. Se sonrojó, sin saber por qué (tal vez para hacer juego con la cara roja de Endou, que parecía más abochornado que nunca) y se acercó a él. Endou levantó vacilante una mano y la colocó sobre el cuello de Kidou evitando mirar a cualquier parte de su anatomía.

—Espera —dijo él—. La postura está mal. Para aprender a dirigir tienes que poner la mano en mi espalda y yo sobre tu hombro.

—Dirigir, ser llevado, qué más da —farfulló Endou, muy concentrado en el pavimento. Le cogió la otra mano con demasiada firmeza y se tragó el aire—. A lo mejor tengo que aprender primero la perspectiva de Fuyuppe para saber por qué le hago daño —se inventó.

Kidou fingió haberse tragado aquello último (y eso que olía a mentira más que la caseta de fútbol a humanidad) sujetó la espalda de Endou y se quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro que, como chiquillos que eran, se pusieron un poco nerviosos. No tenía nada que ver con la cercanía familiar, física e intensa de los entrenamientos. Ni con la de sus anteriores parejas de la noche. En ese momento parecían dos extraños perdidos en una ciudad que no conocían, en una situación a la que no se terminaban de amoldar.

—Muy bien, mueve el pie izquierdo hacia atrás en el momento en el que yo mueva hacia delante el derecho —dijo en voz baja, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Endou no le sujetaba el hombro suavemente como hacía Haruna, sino que le agarraba la nuca con fuerza, con una mano temblorosa. Dio un paso hacia delante y trastabillaron—. No pasa nada, más lentamente.

Repitió y repitió y repitió, tratando de pensar sólo en el paso hacia atrás con el pie izquierdo, pero lo hacía a destiempo. Era increíble que le pasara eso con lo perfectamente coordinado que estaba con Kidou en el campo cuando la situación lo requería. Al menos ahora podía bailar con el maestro.

—Lo siento —dijo en cuanto le dio una patada sin querer. Kidou sonrió.

—No pasa nada, las he recibido peores.

La canción que estaba sonando dentro se terminó y hubo una silenciosa pausa en tanto que empezaba a sonar otra, pero ellos no se detuvieron. Patosos y sin armonía, poco a poco consiguieron alcanzar su propio compás, más lento aún que la música pastelosa de la sala, demasiado cercano.

—Lo vas pillando —dijo Kidou, apretándole la mano inconscientemente, tan sólo un segundo.

—Sí, eso parece —Endou seguía con la vista firmemente clavada en el suelo que pisaba con demasiada fuerza y poca soltura. Desearía no tener la cara tan caliente y la espalda tan sudada, o desearía que por lo menos ambas cosas se debieran al esfuerzo y no al hecho de estar bailando de forma un tanto patética con Kidou a escondidas de los demás.

Pero cuando se terminó la siguiente canción pasó algo que los descolocó por completo. Acompañada por un grito eufórico de Tsunami ("_¡Ya era hora!_"), la música tranquila dio paso a una canción muchísimo más marchosa, ruidosa e intentsa que no tenía nada que ver con ese tipo de baile. Más gritos que vinieron del interior se unieron finalmente en una gran exclamación de alegría y ambos se detuvieron sin saber qué hacer, con el ritmo totalmente roto. El ruido retumbaba en sus oídos.

—Hum, bueno, deberíamos... —Kidou soltó la mano de Endou pensando en dar por finalizada la clase, pero él en vez de apartarse dejó caer esa mano libre en su hombro—. ¿Endou?

—Ya casi lo tengo —dijo Endou, dando un paso hacia adelante (en lugar de darlo hacia atrás). Pisó a Kidou, pero sin hacer fuerza, negó con la cabeza y resopló, tiritando un poco por el frío—. De verdad, casi está —dijo tozudo.

Kidou se dio cuenta, por supuesto que sí.

—Endou... no hace falta... —Comenzó una frase que dejó tirada e incompleta, y Endou levantó _por fin_ la mirada y sus ojos grandes de avellana recibieron de pleno el reflejo de la luna, brillando como dos cuentas en la cara de fieltro de un muñeco. Tenía los labios apretados y era obvio que no tenía ni la menor idea de la expresión contraída y ávida con la que le estaba mirando, gritando "_Por favor, por favor, no me detengas_" sin palabras.

Se dio cuenta, porque él por dentro se sentía un poco así.

Recogió los bordes de la capa y tiró de ella hacia delante, rodeando con ella todo el cuerpo de Endou para calmar el frío que tenía. Se estaban abrazando y ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta si los golpes que sentían en el pecho eran latidos desenfrenados o el retumbar de la música de dentro, pero de lo que sí estaban seguros era de que esos golpes los podía sentir el otro contra su propio pecho, e incluso también era posible que los oyera.

Era todavía muy pronto para que tuvieran el entendimiento necesario sobre ciertos temas.

Una sensación de alienación, una intranquilidad cosquilleante acudió a su cuerpo al llevar un rato largo ahí parados, abrazados y mirándose con ese desconcierto tan absoluto que sólo podía abrirse paso a trompicones cuando todos los sentimientos mudos salían de su escondite y se desnudaban delante de las narices de otra persona. Kidou raspó con las uñas la camiseta de Endou; a él le tembló una ceja.

—Sigamos. Da un paso atrás, ahora.

Obedeció, eso sí, sin soltarse ni un poco.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p> 


End file.
